


Girls' Night In

by Damien_Kova



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Girls' Night In

Asuna and Strea had begged Kirito for the past few days to give up the house to the girls so they could all spend time quality time together. Seven was usually busy, so this would be a very rare occasion to have the famous scientist that helped to rebuild from the SAO seed around. The rest of the girls Strea wanted to invite, Sinon, Leafa, Yuuki, Philia, and Lisbeth, were usually always free enough to spend the weekend with the lovebirds, but today was finally the day Kirito had agreed to give the girls the house. He’d log out for the night and hope the girls didn’t burn it down or get hurt while he was away.  
  
In the living room, all of the girls were gathered in their appropriate nightwear. Asuna was in a white, and nearly see through, gown. Sinon wore a simple black shirt and blue pajama bottoms, not one to try and stand out even when ready for bed. Yuuki wore a dark purple matching set of underwear, both bra and panties a deep and textured purple. Philia wore a light purple, almost hinting at a shade of blue, night dress but no underwear underneath. Needing to sneak around in as little clunky clothing as possible carried over into her sleeping habits. Everyone’s favorite blacksmith Lisbeth decided that she was going to attend the girls’ night in in just a gray bra and pink panties to match her color scheme.  
  
Upstairs in the bedroom, Leafa was in a pair of dark green panties and a white shirt. Much to everyone’s surprise, she wasn’t all that shy about her body as long as it was just the girls around. Standing beside her was Strea, putting on a white bra to match Asuna and she was already standing in red panties. “Okay, Leafa!~” Strea cheered with a smile. “I got us a candle to try and ease everyone into this! I know it’s the first time we’ve all been in the same place that WASN’T a dungeon of some kind!” She smiled and held out a light purple candle almost in front of Leafa’s face. It was very clear just how excited she was for the night.  
  
“That’s nice and all, but what about food or things to do? Also, my avatar feels…I don’t know…different.” Leafa sighed and started to feel her cheeks heating up at the thought. “Strea, did you and Yui do something to my avatar?”  
  
“Neither of us CAN do anything to your avatar. Maybe it’s a glitch in the system.” She let out a quiet gasp and smiled. “Want me to take a look?!”  
  
Reluctantly, the golden haired elf nodded and pulled her panties off of her body, exposing an eight inch member hidden against her thigh. “Oh! I have one of those too.” For once Strea’s voice was calm as she spoke. “Yui gave me a diagnosis with no viruses this morning while we were prepping the house. It’s just a malfunction in the gender software. She’s actually going out right now to try and help anyone else who has the same problem. But for now, nothing we can do.” She leaned in close and kissed Leafa’s cheek .”Don’t worry about it! No one will find out!”  
  
With that, the two girls were headed downstairs to meet up with the rest of the girls. They were all chatting among themselves. Asuna with Lisbeth about possible ways to upgrade her rapiers, Yuuki and Philia were talking about going dungeon hopping in a few days together, Sinon was discussing different ideas she had to try and help Seven gain some more free time in the real world to explore and do her own things that didn’t revolve around work.  
  
Just as Strea spotted possibly her closest friend, other than Asuna and Kirito, Philia rushed over to her in an attempt to hug her.  The girl stopped as the front door flew open to see Rain soaked from head to toe in rain water. Before anyone could ask if she was okay, Rain spoke up and did her best to laugh it off.  
  
“Does anyone have a towel for me to use? I wanna dry off before Klein makes some joke about being covered in myself.” The redhead asked with an apologetic smile on her face. Everyone in the room, even Seven on occasion, had been willing to help Rain when she needed it.  
  
Seven was the one to approach her as she was going through her inventory. “Don’t let it slip to anyone in the guild that you’re back in, but I’m not going to let a member freeze.” After a moment, a towel as well as a wireless hair dryer appeared in her hands. “Here you go.” Her soft voice was enough to bring a faint tint to the redhead’s cheeks.  
  
“Thank you!” She couldn’t help but feel better already about being late to the get-together. As she dried off, she unequiped her soaked clothes and left the towel in her hair to soak up the rainwater. Everyone couldn’t help but stare as she hadn’t seemed to want to wear a bra. She simply stood in a pair of white and red striped panties. Seeing everyone’s eyes on her body, some of them jealous, Rain smiled in a bit of triumphant glory. “What’s wrong? Looks like you’ve never seen tits this big before!”  
  
As if to break the silence, a chime came from Strea’s direction as she had lit the candle she brought with her in the corner of the room. “To help everybody relax, I went out and bought a special candle from the market in town! The seller said it should help anyone who smells it put themselves at ease!~”  
  
Everyone shared a quick glance before smiling and laughing among themselves. “Thank you, Strea.” Asuna said, smiling as the sweet lavender smell made its way around the room. “So, what should we do first?” Growing up in her partially pampered lifestyle, Asuna had never had a sleepover before. It went without saying that one with so many people was especially daunting.  
  
“I say we play spin the bottle!” Yuuki said excitedly. Once again, everyone gave each other a confused glance at her suggestion. “It’ll help everyone get to know each other better…” She started to pout once no one said anything to her excited idea.  
  
“I don’t see why not.” Lisbeth said with a smile, pulling a bottle of wine from her inventory. “We’re all girls here! We can stop ourselves if we want to!” She placed the bottle on the floor and watched everyone gather around it with slightly worried faces. However, they were quickly beginning to warm up to the idea. “Asuna, since you’re the one who gathered us all here, I say you go first.”  
  
“Me?! But-” She hesitated, trying to come up with a reason as to why she shouldn’t be first.  
  
“Asuna, it’s fine. We all know not all of us have had sleepovers before, or even hung out together without going through a dungeon with Kirito. No one is pressuring you.” Lisbeth put her hand on Asuna’s shoulder during her attempt to comfort her.  
  
“Fine… Thanks.” Once Lisbeth removed her hand from Asuna’s shoulder, the auburn haired female spun the bottle in the middle of the circle of girls. Everyone watched it spin around and around before finally slowing to a stop of Lisbeth.  
  
Both girls blushed like crazy for a moment before Lisbeth shrugged and reached out to Asuna’s cheek. She pulled her friend close to her lips and smiled. Just this moment of expression calmed Asuna’s nerves in an instant. The two friends smiled to each other before leaning in and giving each other a deep kiss. The world vanished around the two of them the instant their lips met. Everyone around the room looked around as moments passed and the two continued their kiss. Strea gasped as she watched Asuna slowly wrap her arms around Lis’s neck. The two broke the kiss just long enough to catch their breath and start another one.  
  
Strea gasped when she saw the second kiss and started to shuffle herself in her spot. “Awww! Why does Asuna get all the good ones?!~” The grown child pouted as she wrapped her arms around Philia in another death hug. “I want some attention too…”  
  
Philia couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden hug and turn to face Strea. “Strea, I know you love me but-” She was cut off by Strea kissing her just as passionately as she saw Lis kissing Asuna. The treasure hunter went to push her friend off of her but stopped as the scent of the candle hit her once more. Her resistance slowed to a stop before she began kissing her friend back with the same passion.  
  
Yuuki gasped and looked around the room. Everyone was shifting gazes from Asuna and Lis to Strea and Philia and then to the girl next to them. The scent hit her once more as well, a feeling of lust beginning to boil in her core. She felt herself growing wet and started kissing along Strea’s neck, inciting her friend to moan against Philia’s lips.  
  
Leafa blushed as she saw half of her friends starting to touch each other and start to undress themselves. Soft moans left the pair and the trio beside them and began filling the room. By this point, everyone in the room had been hit by the effect of the candle that Strea forgot to mention. Everyone in a ten foot radius of the candle gained an increased sense of lust and desire for whoever they were around and an even higher increased feeling of sensitivity. She looked down and watched as her ‘gender malfunction’ appendage sprang to life in her panties. Reaching down, she tried to cover it up but caught Sinon’s attention when she did.  
  
“Leafa? What’s wrong?” The young Cait Sith asked, sounding a bit concerned about her friend. Her cat ears flicked on her head as she waited for an answer. She was answered with silence before Leafa leaned in and attacked Sinon’s neck with kisses. Every inch of her neck was kissed, causing the young introvert to moan sweetly into the room. Deep down she wanted to resist Leafa, but at the same time, she refused to. She wanted this feeling to continue. After a few moments, the pair was joining the rest of their friends in a makeout session with each other.  
  
The only ones left now were Rain and Seven. Rain watched as all of her friends were having a grope fest in front of her and Seven. “Hmmm.” She thought out loud, whispering. “Everyone knows about the Kirito crew. Maybe I can sell their underwear for some sweet profit!” The redhead smiled and began rounding the room, snatching all the underwear she could and hiding it in her inventory so no one would be able to get it back from her. On her way up the stairs, she felt a hand grab her ankle and stop her. “Wha?” She quickly turned around to see who it was.  
  
“Rain…Come back down here. I want to take this time to run an experiment on arousal in VR. That’s why one of our guild mates sold Strea her ‘relaxation candle.’ It has a hidden arousal heightening trait in it. Everyone will remember this night and what they did, but no one will know why it got so far.” The smaller girl smiled and walked up the stairs, crashing her lips to Rain’s and causing the redhead to silently gasp into the kiss. “We are going to test this on the stairs here and now.”  
  
“What? Seven, how could you do such a thing?” Rain sighed, a bit disappointed, when she felt Seven’s lips leave her own. Something inside of her was boiling up. “Seven… Is that candle that reason I’m feeling like that? Something deep inside of me is boiling up just from the kiss…”  
  
“Either that, or you really wanted to kiss me and now your body is reacting.” A sadistic smirk formed on her lips as she started kissing Rain’s neck now, moving down to her exposed breasts. The young scientist eagerly licked, sucked, and bit her friend’s nipples, swirling her tongue around the surprisingly sensitive piece of artificial flesh. She listened as moans began filling the room.

Both girls looked over to see Asuna’s face buried between Lisbeth’s legs as the pink haired girl was holding tight onto her friend’s head. Judging by Lis’s reactions, Asuna had buried her tongue as deep into her core as she could, all while suckling on her clit as well. They watched as Lisbeth raised her right hand from Asuna’s head and wrapped it around her left breast, squeezing and turning her moans into near screams of pleasure as another orgasm washed over her. She couldn’t help but fill Asuna’s eagerly awaiting mouth with any cum she had flow from her.

Just a few feet to the right of them Strea and Yuuki both had their lips wrapped around Philia’s breasts. Both of Yuuki’s hands were occupied as one was curled into a fist and being forced into her own entrance while the other was three fingers deep inside of Philia’s womanhood. Philia, on the other hand, had her hand wrapped firmly around Strea’s additional pleasure tool. The girls on the stairs watched as she stroked it as fast as she could. All Strea could do was moan to the touch and do her best to quiet herself by locking her lips with Philia once more.

“This is amazing!~” Seven whispered excitedly as Rain held her close to her own breast. “Never would I have thought a single candle would cause this. This is definitely data worth collecting and using for research.” Just as she finished speaking, she gasped as she saw rope after rope of cum force it’s way out of Strea and onto Philia and Yuuki’s chests and chins.

All of this action was becoming too much for both Rain and Seven to handle but it was the scientist that took charge of the two. “I’ve been really stressed lately due to my singing. Even if the candle didn’t work, this has still done wonders.” She gently pushed Rain onto her back before straddling her face with a pleasured smile and facing Rain’s legs. “I trust you can bring me to orgasm and help relieve even more stress?”

“Are you kidding? Easily!” Rain spoke, muffled by Seven’s rear on her face. “You’re already soaked down here.~ I’ll be giving you more than one orgasm.” The redhead yipped as she felt a hand slap her clit.

“Well then I suggest you get to woo-oh god!~” Seven cried out, bending over in pleasure as Rain started off biting her clit. “Don’t just bite it. It’s clear you know what to do.~” She smiled and forced three fingers knuckle deep into her guild member. Forcing them in and out, she did her best to find and abuse every spot Rain had.

As she did so, she could hear Leafa and Sinon moaning like animals during mating season. She gave a quick glance that rapidly turned into flat out staring. She watched as Sinon had both of her hands on Leafa’s exposed breasts. Squeezing and tugging hard as she could on them while she bounced furiously on the girl’s faux cock. The wet slapping sounds the two made in unison before Leafa sat up and kissed her partner deeply was enough to send Seven over the edge of her first orgasm.

The scientist closed her eyes and screamed out with reckless abandon as she squirted and coated Rain’s lips, nose, and cheeks in her juices. The moment she opened them again, she was able to watch Leafa bite down hard enough to leave marks on Sinon’s neck before she came and released so much seed that Sinon’s stomach began to expand a few inches just to contain it all.Her inner scientist took over as thoughts of artificial pregnancies possibly carrying over to the real world or artificial life being formed in a video game and many more. But they were all brought to a screeching halt as he felt a hand slap and firmly grab her ass. She had forgotten to keep fingering Rain while she was thinking. She watched as the room quieted down, everyone having been tired from their second or maybe even third orgasm in just the past half hour alone.

Seven knew only her and Rain were left, so she picked up the pace with her hand. She leaned down, deciding it was best to speed this up and have Rain orgasm as well. Licking up what she could of Rain’s slit, she managed to slip her tongue inside of her as well. Having been teased and slightly dominated like this was enough to send Rain over the edge and into her orgasm. As it hit, the bandit screamed into Seven’s rear and sent her juices onto Seven’s face and the stairs.

The experiment had worked! She would get plenty of data off of this to further her research on VR. Seven stood to her feet, only to wobble over and catch herself on the railing. She saw the candle still off in the corner and lit. With a smile she made her way down the stairs, Rain doing her best to follow. When she got to the bottom, she made her way back to the bottle that was still sitting on the floor.

“That….was…amazing… but who thinks we should spin again? The night’s still young.~”


End file.
